


The Detour

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 3 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://ragdoll.livejournal.com/profile">ragdoll</a>'s prompt of <i>Bill/Tonks/Charlie: music, dark, dragons</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Detour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> Written on 3 May 2006 in response to [ragdoll](http://ragdoll.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Bill/Tonks/Charlie: music, dark, dragons_.

The dark music of the dragons as they mated was intoxicating, and Tonks wasn't surprised when Bill pulled her back into an empty pen and ground his cock against her arse. 

She reached an arm up over and behind her head to pull Bill's mouth down to her neck, moving her legs apart to give him better access.

"Yes," Bill hissed, as she squeezed herself around him.

"Fuck," said Charlie. "This isn't on the tour."

"It should . . . be," Tonks said, reaching out for Charlie in invitation.

He took it, positioning himself between her knees to lap enthusiastically at her clit.


End file.
